The Desk
"The Freedom" is an episode of Season 4 of The Amazing World Of Gumball. ''It aired on July 10, 2014. Synopsis Gumball, Darwin, and Carrie attempt to escape detention, facing a variety of conflicts throughout their way. Plot The episode starts in ''Elmore Junior High School ''with Miss Simian teaching the class about the earth's crust. While she is teaching, Gumball and Darwin begin whispering to each other about what their plans for the rest of the day are. Gumball asks Darwin what the day is and he responds back saying that it is Thursday. Shortly after, Miss Simian overhears Gumball and Darwin talking while teaching her lesson and begins to scream at them. She then punishes them by giving them a 4 hours long detention. After class, Gumball and Darwin attempt to sneak out the door while Carrie accidently bumps into Miss Simian, making her drop her mug, thus making Carrie have detention. Gumball, Darwin, and Carrie attempt to sneak out of the door while Miss Simian is distracted. However, when Darwin bumps into a drawer, Miss Simian spots the trio. She screams at Darwin and Gumball to return to their seats, along with Carrie. Gumball, Darwin, and Carrie whisper to each other while Miss Simian types an E-mail to their parents. After sending the messages, Miss Simian informs the three students that she is going to have a 20-30 minute coffee break and warns them not to get out of the classroom. As soon as Miss Simian closes the door, Gumball, Carrie, and Darwin begin to look out of the window with Carrie asking what to do now. They all slowly open the door knob looking into the hall. They begin to run through the gym, while seeing Teri, Coach, Alan, Jamie, Anton, and Carmen having a racing competition. While running and not paying attention Gumball slips and falls into the pool, causing Darwin to dive in after him, saving him. The trio attempts to go through the library, out the exit, however they get stopped by the "Reject Club" which consists of The Egg-Heads, Bobert, and Ocho. The Egg-Heads spray Gumball in the eyes with hairspray, while Ocho and Bobert zap Darwin. Carrie then begins to become furious sending a shockwave of anger. All of the students collapse, along the Librarian. Gumball and Darwin are then helped up by Carrie and they all run to the exit. After slamming the door open, Miss Simian is smashed in the face by the door, getting knocked out. Carrie, Gumball, and Darwin then begin to panick and call the police. After calling the police, they run off and into the street, after avoiding various cars. They then make it to the Watterson's house and begin to celebrate. After a joyful celebration, they realize that today wasn't Friday, but it was Thursday and they still would have to go to school and face Miss Simian tomorrow. Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Carrie *Miss Simian Minor Characters *Teri (non-speaking cameo) *Anton (non-speaking cameo) *Alan (non-speaking cameo) *Jamie *Carmen *Bobert *Egg-Heads *Ocho Trivia *This episode was originally going to be called "'The Escape."' *This episode was inspired by '"The Lesson" and '''"The Club." *This is the second time we see the "Reject Club" reunited. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon